Lucifer's Angel
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: Lelouchjust came to a very interesting realization.


Angel.

That word described her.

The young and seductive green haired woman.

The bright yet cold golden eyes.

Monotonous voice.

Love for pizza.

Trust worthy.

Divine.

Beautiful.

Hopeful.

_Happy_.

Violet eyes watched that young woman before him as she grazed her eyes over the battle field of Britannia.

Black hair swished from cased within in a glass helmet as he turned his head, surveying her every feature.

Oh yes.

This woman was definitely an angel.

But what kind of angel?

A white angel?

A black angel?

Lelouch didn't know.

Golden eyes blinked as a monotonous voice questioned him.

"Are you alright? I hope that you aren't freezing up."

"I'm fine."

A response immiedately.

Calm, assertive, and to the point.

Now…Back to the musing of the Black Prince.

An angel.

She was an angel.

An angel of the utmost evil.

Devil's angel.

A green haired, golden cat eyed devil angel seductress.

Skilled in fighting.

Too many lives to count.

Immortal.

Powerful.

Authoritve.

Sassy.

Cruel.

Devil's angel.

The devil must have one Hell of a cruel nature.

One Hell of a humor.

He smirked from behind his mask.

Violet eyes glittered maliciously.

Black hair poofed out slightly when the helmet came off.

Golden eyes blinked as a sea green haired head turned and looked back at him.

Slim, curvy figure turned, a nice round and plump bottom sticking out tempatiously toward the Black Prince.

Practical ruby red lips parted to start.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies."

Mouth?  
Oh..Yes…

His mouth had fallen open.

He quickly closed it.

"N-Nothing at all."

Stammering.

Sweating like Hell.

God the immortal woman drove him crazy.

Did she even know it?

From the glitter in her golden hued orbs, and the smirk that played on her practical ruby red lips, he knew that she did.

She knew what she did to him.

And he'll be damned, she devoured the feeling of authority.

He smirked shakily and looked away.

"Nothing at all."

He tried to say it again.

Less stammer.

More authority.

Good.

Violet eyes glittered with cruelness as a black haired head turned.

Golden eyes hadn't strayed from looking at him.

Violet eyes narrowed slightly as the black haired Black Prince leaned closer to the witch.

Golden eyes closed half way as a green haired head leaned up closer to him.

Explosions echoed in the distance.

Lights danced in the raven black night sky with which bright white starry stars glinted.

A white gloved hand came up to grasps raven locks.

A black gloved hand wove around a thin waist to grasp the other side and pull the body to another.

"Zero!"

A voice cried in the distance.

The Black Prince pulled back, cheeks flushed.

The Immortal Grey Witch looked away, cheeks slightly red.

A voice echoed in the communicator.

"Zero! Look out!"

Horror.

Grief.

Shock.

_Fear_.

Violet eyes looked up and widened drastically as a missel launched its self at the two inside the mechanical being.

"Lelouch!"

A haunting song filled voice screamed.

A body dove in front of his, screaming out in pure agonizing pain.

Stars danced in the vision.

Lights faded.

Darkness claimed him.

And the next he knew…

He felt the rush of wind.

The spark of adrenaline.

Seen the endless sunshine in the distance.

Blue sparkles on the water.

A voice screaming his name.

"Zero!"

A hand gripping his.

He looked up.

"C.C..?"

The young, immortal, green haired and golden cat eyed beauty had grown huge raven midnight black wings in his favor.

Her golden eyes widened and she looked down at him.

"Oh good…I want pizza when we get home."

She said, her voice cold and monotonous as ever.

But with a small hint of affection.

Violet eyes blinked happily.

He smiled.

She was an angel.

An angel of the utmost cruel disaster in the world.

An angel of destruction?

God's angel?

Devil's angel?

No.

She was the world's new devil's angel.

C.C.

The Immortal Grey Witch.

The original Lucifer's Angel.

Was now…

Lelouch Vi Britannia's angel.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Me: Hope you liked it! I wanted to make the point that C.C is an angel indeed. She is the original Lucifer's Angel. But now she is Lelouch's angel.

C.C: Interesting.

Lelouch: What was with the kissing?

Me: …..You love each other.

C.C: So who saved him?

Me: Who do you think?

C.C: Me?

Lelouch: Kallen.

Me: No, fool! It was C.C! –Smacks Lelouch-

C.C: -Laughs-

Lelouch: -Huffs-

Me: Read and review! Code "Geass" does NOT belong to me!


End file.
